When Friends Become Enemies
by Lan's Mashiara
Summary: An angsty Legolas fic written when I was INCREDIBLY bored, so don't kill me if you don't like it, I just felt like writing something. No slash.
1. A Beginning

**When Friends Become Enemies**

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR, and since I am neither a man, nor dead, you can rest assured that he is not me.

**A/N: This is my attempt at an angst fic, so go easy on me!**

"And that, my friend, is how an arrow is shot!" The triumphant Prince of Mirkwood declared proudly. His companion, Aragorn, gave a half-hearted snort.

"Doesn't matter anyway," he said, "Swords are _so_ much better than _arrows_, and everybody knows that woman prefer men who can use a sword to men who spend all their time trying to pin a twig to the centre of a target."

"Jealous, are we?" Legolas taunted with a grin.

"Well, I'm just saying, there's a reason I'm married and you're not!"

Legolas threw a pebble at him, and it hit his friend right in the middle of his forehead.

"OUCH!" Aragorn responded by scooping up a whole handful of pebbles, and proceeding to throw them at Legolas, who did the same.

"Aren't we a little old to be having fights in the mud, boys?" The cool voice of reason belonged to Arwen, who, having heard noise coming from the grounds had hurried out, only to be greeted by the sight of two of the two most respected men in Middle-Earth pitching rocks at each other like there was no tomorrow.

"Not at all my dear!" Aragorn declared, before swooping his wife up into a kiss. Legolas made gagging noises.

"And Legolas, we really _must_ find you a wife, I know I have quite a few friends who'd like to get to know you better," Arwen said after Aragorn had let her go (her Elvin ears had picked up the Prince's noises of disgust).

Legolas paled and backed away from Arwen. Aragorn threw back his head and laughed at the look of pure horror on the face of his friend.

"And I do believe that it's time for your appointment with the tailor, weren't we going to have a new dress suit made for you? This time it was Aragorn's turn to pale; there was nothing he hated more than a visit to the tailor.

Arwen lead a protesting Aragorn away, (there were faint cries of, "But I don't wanna!" and "What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?") while Legolas packed up his things, but, unbeknown to the three laughing friends, shadows stirred in the woods next to which Legolas stood, shadows of a deadly nature, shadows which would ensure much pain for the flaxen haired elf who at this moment was happily watching his friends depart, blissfully oblivious of the torture which lay in wait for him.


	2. A new suit and some strange robes

**When Friends Become Enemies**

Disclaimer: Still not dead.

**A/N: Here begins chapter two, and the start of a whole lot of pain for poor Leggie.**

Legolas continued to simultaneously put away his arrows and watch the retreating couple in amusement until they turned the corner and were out of sight. Unfortunately, this meant that they were out of earshot too.

Suddenly, three things happened all at once, Legolas's heightened sense of hearing picked up a faint crackle behind him, he whirled around but with nothing to defend himself with except for a single arrow (after all, he had just been going shooting with a friend, he hadn't exactly thought to deck himself out in full armour), and something large, heavy and blunt hit him on the head. Colour exploded in his head, and then suddenly, all was black.

When Legolas came to, his head was spinning. Pain pulsed through him, and it took every last scrap of energy in him to raise his head and look around at his surroundings. When he saw where he was he almost wished he hadn't. Legolas was usually a very calm, rational person, and normally it would take a _lot_ to scare him, but even the most self-assured person in the world would feel slightly uncomfortable if they were stretched out on a stone slab, surrounded by people (or they may have been elves, or anthing else for that matter,there was no way to tell) wearing black robes, with hoods which covered their faces.

One of them seemed to notice that Legolas had woken, and moved briskly to his side. The thing muttered something to another of Legolas's captors. The dialect was strange, the only thing it sounded even vaguely like was Orkish, but that was very vaguely. Legolas's attempts to try to place the race of these things were cut short, when one of them pointed a contraption at him, barked a command, and the most searing pain Legolas had ever experienced cut through him like a knife.

Legolas screamed in anguish, the pain was unbearable! It ripped through him, torturing him. He screamed again, too much pain, too much! Why were they doing this? Those words floated around his head as the pain gradually became too much for his body to handle, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Aragorn grumbled as the tailor jerked the measuring tape around him. What was wrong with the hundred other dress-suits Arwen had forced him to undertake this torture for? He shifted his weight onto the other foot. He didn't care if the ridiculous woman wanted him to stand like that; he didn't want to! He yelped as the tailor "accidentally" jabbed him with a needle, most probably repayment for not standing perfectly still. These women seemed to think he was a statue!

The tailor smiled innocently at him, and moved away to record his measurements. While she was there, she murmured something to one of the other dressmakers working there, and the two of them burst into giggles, steeling looks at him as they gossiped. He felt his blood pressure rising, and was thankful when a young soldier flung open the door, and stumbled up to him, out of breath and panting.

"Your, uh, your highness," the boy stammered, "I have, um, a message."

"Yes, yes, what _is _it boy?" Aragorn snapped, thoroughly irritated at this point.

"Lord, er, Lord Elrond is here, sir, and he wants to speak to you. Your majesty," the boy added hastily. Aragorn's heart leapt.

"Yes, well, duty calls, _so so_ sorry I couldn't stay for longer!" Aragorn chirped cheerfully, not looking sorry at all. "Good-bye all!"

He hurriedly discarded the measuring tape which was still clinging to him, and ran out of the door as fast as his legs would carry him, leaving the poor exhausted soldier to try desperately to keep up with him.

"Did Lord Elrond say what he wanted?" Aragorn inquired when they finally got within sight of the palace.

"No your majesty. Just said to tell you that it was a matter of great importance."

Aragorn frowned. What could Elrond want?

Oohh! What does Elrond want? Does it have anything to do with Legolas's captors? What so the _captors_ want? Will try to update soon!


	3. Sleep My Sweet One

**When Friends Become Enemies**

Disclaimer: Not much point in writing this, as I'm sure that if Tolkien were resurrected, it would be all over the news by now, and you would know that I, unfortunately, am not him.

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, and look! I finally decided to update!**

Aragorn made his way slowly up to the reception rooms (his leg still hurt slightly from the pin). As he walked thoughts rushed through his head. _What does Lord Elrond want? What does it have to do with me?_ He was drawing closer to the doors of the room Elrond was waiting in, so he pushed the thoughts aside and made his way through the long halls and into the room.

"Aragorn!" Lord Elrond greeted him, "We were beginning to worry, what took you so long?"

Aragorn muttered something under his breath about Sauron rising again in the form of evil dressmakers, and took a seat. Elrond and Arwen exchanged puzzled looks.

"Aragorn…" Elrond seemed strangely hesitant.

"Go on," Aragorn encouraged him.

"It's Legolas, Aragorn." Aragorn blinked.

"What about him?"

"He's gone missing. His bow and quiver were found lying at the edge of the forest not an hour ago." Aragorn paled.

"No! But…but…that's impossible! We saw him two hours ago! We were _with_ him!"

"I'm sorry Aragon." Elrond looked defeated, which only angered Aragorn further.

"But why are you here, then? You should be out looking for him! We _all_ should!"

"Search parties have been sent out. Aragorn, you must swear to me that you will not go out looking for him! You must leave for Mirkwood immediately. If the elves were to find out that their prince was missing, that he'd been _kidnapped_! The results would be disastrous. You must pretend that you and Legolas are in Mirkwood, and that he is safe there. Can you do that for me, Aragorn? Can you do that for Legolas?"

Aragorn sank back into his chair, covering his face with his hands. When he removed them, his face was pale, and there was pain in his eyes.

"Yes." He swallowed. "Yes, I can."

xxx

The pain came again, ripping through Legolas like a knife. Once more he cried out in pain, hoping against hope that someone would rescue him, that someone would stop the pain. Once more he was ignored.

As he lay there, pain coursing through him, bleeding slowly, strings of thought floated through his head. In particular a song, the memory of which he thought he had lost as a child. His mother had sung it to him once, he remembered vaguely. In Elvin of course, but later he had learnt the translation into the common tongue.

_Sleep my sweet one,  
__May the Valar protect your innocent soul,  
__Sleep my sweet one,  
__Sleep and dream._

_Dream of peace,  
__My sweet one,  
__My sweet one,  
__Of days with green grasses and sunny shores,  
__Sleep my sweet one,  
__Sleep and dream._

_Dream of happiness,  
__My sweet one,  
__My sweet one,  
__Of days when pain will be but a distant memory,  
__Sleep my sweet one,  
__And relish the dreams._

_Soon you will be back,  
__Back to face the harsh realities of life,  
__But for now, my sweet one, my sweet one,  
__You sleep and dream._

The songs words echoed through Legolas's head. The words he had thought long forgotten, the words that had put him to sleep every night as a child, assuring him that he would live forever.

_Pain does strange things to people._ Those words too, echoed through his head, along with the song as he fell intounconsciousness.And with all the blood covering his face, all the dirt and grime, no one noticed a single tear slip from his eye, and fall to the ground.

_Sleep my sweet one, my sweet one. Sleep and dream._

xxx

**Thanks again for the reviews, and don't forget, the review button is just down there for any of you who have not reviewed yet, I appreciate every single one. **


	4. According to Plan

**When Friends Become Enemies**

Disclaimer: I am still LOTRless.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, and many apologies for the lateness of this chapter. And guess what! You can now _finally _find out the significance of the title! YAY! **

Aragorn heeled his horse into a trot. He had been riding at a walk for a few hours now, and had only just realized it. He silently chided himself for getting lost in thought again. Elrond had made it clear that he needed to get to Mirkwood as fast as possible, and here he was walking along like a child only just learning to ride.

But how was he supposed to concentrate when Legolas had been kidnapped? Who had taken him? He felt a sudden bout of anger, more at himself than anyone else. If he had not left Legolas maybe they could have fought off his captors together. It was his fault that Legolas had been taken, and now he was just going off to Mirkwood! _He _should be out there looking for Legolas!

Without a further thought Aragorn turned his horse sharply, and galloped off in the other direction. He wasn't just going to sit around. He was going to find his friend.

xxx

Legolas was still only semi-conscious when one of the black robed creatures hauled him up off of the wooden cot and onto his feet. Legolas collapsed immediately. The thing swore and lifted Legolas up. This was too much for the elf. Pain surged through him as the thing jostled what seemed to be every tender spot on his body.

Legolas retched. The thing swore again, and hit him. The walk seemed to take forever, with Legolas stumbling along, but eventually they arrived at a large black door. The thing opened the door, forced Legolas into a chair, and left the room with a bow.

The room was almost completely black, and smoke surrounded Legolas. He fought to see through the dark. Where had he been brought?

"Hello Legolas." Came a voice. An all too familiar voice.

"Thank the Valar!" Legolas exclaimed, "You are here, I am saved! You have to get me out of here!"

"I don't think so, old friend. Not after all the trouble I went through to get you here. No, I think you'll stay here with my people for now."

Legolas's eyes widened, "What…your people? These things are working for you? But why would you…I'm your friend, I…I don't understand."

"Sleep Legolas." Came the voice. "Sleep for now. All will be explained in due time."

And Legolas found himself drifting off to sleep.

xxx

"Master, the king has left the trail. He is no longer headed for Mirkwood. He is trying to look for his little friend!"

Lord Elrond smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

xxx

**Okay, that's all for now, but I'll try to update soon. Thanky for all the reviews, but if you want to review more….:nudge nudge: ;) **


	5. Childhood Grudges and Sadistic Masters

**When Friends Become Enemies**

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? I DIDN'T WRITE IT! Are you happy now, lawyer men?

**A/N: Ahh. The thick plottens….. (The BFG. Don't own that either, btw)**

Darkness was falling on the forest, and the last birds' songs were resonating off the trees and slowly fading. A chill breeze nipped around the trees, flapping the elf's cloak to and fro. Elrond made his way through the trees, swearing quietly as he moved.

Why in the name of the Valar would his master want him to go out into _this _forest at _this _hour in _this _weather? _Oh yes, _he reminded himself. _Because my master's a sadist._

He set himself down on the rock just next to the patch of ground where his master would appear. He was late. As usual. There was a sudden soft whispering noise, and a tall figure with a robe pulled tightly around itself appeared. There was a soft red glow surrounding it, Elrond noted resentfully. _He _would not feel the cold tonight.

But Rei had always been better than him. That was why he gave the orders, and Elrond obeyed, and not the other way around.

"Master," Elrond greeted him.

"Beloved follower," Rei replied formally. Elrond resisted the urge to hit something. _Beloved follower indeed! I remember the time when I broke your nose, as a child!_

"I trust you have fulfilled my orders?"

"As always, master." Elrond answered. _I wouldn't dare do otherwise. I've seen what happens to the 'Beloved Followers' who don't do as you command._

"And the Ranger is out looking for his elven friend?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Rei paused for a moment. "You have been loyal, Elrond. Not many of my people have. I do believe it's time for us to find you something more important to do. Come with me."

Rei stretched out his hand. Elrond hesitated. He had always promised himself that he wouldn't let himself to far go, that he'd put his family first. If he accepted his master's proposal, there would be no turning back. However, his family would be hurt. Rei didn't like his followers having things to distract then, so he would brutally murder their families. But if he did not accept, he would never have the chance to become better than Rei.

He considered this. Which was more important? Foolish childhood envy, or his family? He knew what to do.

xxx

Faramir leafed through his book. Days were long, and he was becoming exceptionally bored.

"My Lord?" Came a voice.

"Yes?" Faramir turned to acknowledge the presence.

"You have received a message." Faramir took the letter from the hands of the messenger and inspected the seal. Legolas! He hastily ripped open the message and quickly scanned the few passages.

"Inform my wife that I will be away for a while. I have been invited to Mirkwood." The messenger nodded and retreated to find Lady Eowyn.

Faramir frowned. The letter hadn't sounded like Legolas for some reason. He shook his head. He was imagining things. He would leave to join his friend immidiately.

xxx

**Okay, sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but exams approach. Eek! Anyway, thanks, as always, to my reviewers, and will try to get the next chapter out _pronto_.**


	6. Another one bites the dust

**When Friends Become Enemies**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**A/N: I'm really really sorry about taking so long to update, but I have been on holiday in France. I'll try to get the next chapter out quickly.**

Faramir's horse travelled at a steady trot. The large black stallion was one of his personal favourites, and could travel long distances without rest, which was one of the reasons that he was using it now.

The letter had _not_ sounded like Legolas, so as a precaution he had sent a letter ahead to Mirkwood, and had been stunned at the information that had been sent back. Legolas had been kidnapped, Aragorn was in Mirkwood, pretending that Legolas was too, and Arwen was absolutely beside herself with worry.

Lord Elrond, who had sent the reply, had suggested a plan. It was dangerous, but Faramir knew that it was their only hope of getting Legolas back. Faramir was to play along with the fake letter, and travel to Mirkwood (Elrond had suggested that the reason for the fake letter was probably that whoever had Legolas, wanted him too). He was then to allow himself to be captured, and agree to whatever they may want. By this, he would be establishing himself as a friend whom they could trust. Then he was to send letters to Elrond, telling of their exact location, and Elrond and an armed guard would overthrow the captors.

Faramir had been against it at first, but had then realized that Lord Elrond was right, and this was their only hope. He just had to put his complete trust in Elrond.

xxx

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Aragorn was exhausted. He had spent weeks searching for Legolas. From brothels in near deserted towns, to the mansions of lords and ladies, he had examined them all. He was beginning to think that perhaps Elrond had been right; perhaps he should have just followed his orders. He shook his head furiously, _how could you think like that? Legolas is your friend!_ He sighed.

His horse snorted, and he looked over to see a group of men approaching. He instantly recognized the man in front.

"Hello, old friend!" He called out. The man smiled warmly.

"It has been a long time," the man replied. "Too long."

Aragorn smiled, and released his grip on his sword, having grabbed it after hearing his horse. His friend came closer, pulling an object out of his bag.

"Are you also helping in the search for Legolas?" He asked.

"Yes," Aragorn replied.

"Good, then you will find this interesting." The object appeared to be a heavy club-like thing. "We believe that Legolas was hit with this."

Aragorn looked it over. "Yes, that's quite likely. In fact---"

He was cut of as his good friend brought the object down on top of his head, and there was a blinding flash of light, and then darkness.

The man smiled. "Come, old friend," He said, sneering at Aragorn's limp form. "We're going to visit Legolas."

xxx

**Okay, that's all for now, but like I said, next one should come pretty soon. Thanky, thanky, thanky to all of my reviewers, you are the best:)**


End file.
